


Phantom Hearts

by AK_aka_Kiwi707



Series: Phantom Hearts Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adoption, Angels, Angst, Author, Authormessesshitupwiththeirmemelordofafriend, Character Death, Death, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Fairy, Ghosts, M/M, MY CHILDREN ARE IDIOTS, Magic Beyond Repair, Merfairy, Paranormal, Phantom Hearts, Seer, Spirits, Trigger Warnings, WW4, catboy, phantoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AK_aka_Kiwi707/pseuds/AK_aka_Kiwi707
Summary: An untrusting  Seer,A comatose boy,who forgets the one he loves the most,A Surviver of a disease whose music is hypnotizing,A cat boy who can touch peoples hearts,A merfairy with broken wings,A girl who likes the paranormal,A writer,A mistake,Two lovers whose futures end before they say'I love you.'And a few more, but they all have one thing in common, they're not in control.This is sums up Arrow's and Drako's groups of friends. Both of these two have troubling pasts, but together they work through it, but thinks don't always go according to plan, especially when the Author is around.AK's Notes!:Slight Trigger Warning.Thank you ^^ enjoy.





	1. Prologue 1- Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> Still in progress please bare with me.

It happened every night when she closed her eyes.  
The barrel of the gun in front of her, staring her down like it was ready to take her life. Just enough space between her and it for a small person to fit. She’d tried to scream but it wouldn’t release itself from her throat.  
Why? She’d ask, never getting the answer she wanted….needed before the man pulled the trigger. The bullet’s intended target her, if only that had been the case.  
Two…..the only two people that were there for her, the only two people that cared for her, the only two….both covered in their own blood, shot dead.  
“Arrow…..” Her brother looks at her a small smile on his face. “…you’re going to survive this and..” He coughs up blood and collapses before he could say anything else. She’s so filled with fear, but that quickly turns to anger. For the second time in her short life, Arrow had become an orphan.  
“Give them back!” She screams at the man.  
He gives her a surprised look, but she isn’t his priority, not the thing he’s after, so he ignores her, which is a bad move on his part, but he knows that the police are coming, he must escape quickly. “Now, money in the bag.” His voice cracks a bit.  
“I…I have already phoned the police.” The Lady warns, her voice steady but quiet.  
“All the more reason to hurry up.” He grins, putting on an act to cover his fear.  
Arrow notices, she also knows that the Police will be here in seconds, maybe a few minutes at most. Despite her being young, she was always a clever one. The man had made a huge mistake not to kill her as well. She charges him, not thinking that possibly she could also get killed, but then she’d be with her family, right? She latched herself onto his leg and clawed at him with her bitten short nails.  
The man jumps, startled at the attack. “I should’ve finished you off sooner.” He growls.  
He aims the gun at her. She stares at him, daring him to do it, but he is shaking.  
She sees tears streaming down his face, where were those when he killed her mother and brother? Why was he crying before killing her? His hand is so close to her, she knows what the gun can do, she watched him use it on the innocent lives before, so why is he hesitating. She grabs his hand, he flinches, tightening his grip on the gun. Arrow pries his fingers off, it was too easy to do so. He drops the gun, she releases herself from him and dives for it, but he kicks it away.  
“Whoa.” Then they both go for it, wrestle over the gun, moving across the floor.  
It goes off.  
Bang.  
The man and her stare wide eyed at each other and he coughs slightly, scarlet liquid drips from the edge of his lips before he crumples to the floor. Arrow stares at him as she pushes him away from her. She looks down at her hands, now stained with his blood. The sirens blar from outside but they seem farther away to her. She only hears the man. “I’m sorry,I failed you…… my daughter……”  
Is that…was he?… Arrow throws the gun away. She…. she killed him. The world around her collapses, the realization of what happened, imprinting itself into her memory…… So, she'd never forget.

Then she snaps her eyes awake, tears streaming down her face, a cold sweat covers her body. She then throws off her blankets and gets out of bed. Arrow doesn’t bother heading to the shared bathroom to clean up before she heads downstairs.  
She just wants to forget about that night. She wants to forget the way the man looked at her and how his voice sounded before and after he was dead.. She wants to forget about the red colour that covered her hands and stained her clothes.She wants to forget the cold dead stare of his Spirit, the one that still to this day haunts the place he died, the way he kept apologizing to her.

She shakes her head, trying to clear it,as she enters the kitchen. A head of pale blonde catches her attention as she heads to the kettle, which sits ready on the counter top. Arrow puts the water on to boil. No need to worry. It’s just her usual nightly company waiting for her arrival. She gets out a box of tea and a cup from the cupboard as she waits for the water to boil. Once it, she pours it into the waiting cup. She takes a sip, the freshly boiled water slightly burning her tongue but it calms her. She looks at her company and he gives her a worried smile, but a silent understanding is reached that neither of them are going to talk about why they are up at 4 am, when they both have to be up and functioning in two hours.  
She finishes her tea and him his cup of hot water. They set their cups in the sink and head of to their respected rooms never saying a word to each other.  
Now, more calm than she was, she pulls out an empty notebook and writes down the dream. She’d never done so before, but she thought it might help her ease her guilty thoughts. She fears closing her eyes and sleeping, so anything to keep her occupied until the others wake up would be wonderful. She took a pen to the page and wrote down the memory which haunted her every waking hour.  
Only she knew the truth of that night.  
And suddenly it reminds her of how truly alone she is. That anything precious to her won’t last long, so don’t get attached. Forever alone, surrounded by friends that will one day become strangers, haunted by the memory…….  
that she is a murderer.


	2. Prologue 2-Drako

The Phantom watched the boy who remained in a coma despite the efforts the doctors had made. He wondered how the boy had gotten there and why he felt such a connection to him and the lady so stood guard over the boy.  
To the Phantom, he figured that memories could be as easily shatter as a glass bottle, the contents of said bottle dripping out and leaving nothing that is able to be consumed. That is how he felt about people’s memories. They can be taken away from you no matter how hard you fight to keep them.  
He had so many questions, not just about himself but about the others that were in the room. Questions, that the answers only could be answered with more questions.  
He knew that something wasn’t right, but couldn’t pin point it, because his own memories, were blocked off. When he closed his eyes to think about who he had been he saw nothing but blackness.  
He sat on an abandoned chair by the window and looked out it. He couldn’t help but smile and the freshly fallen snow. He only wished he could go out and touch it, feel how cold it would be.  
The Phantom caught something out the corner of his eye, it was a boy. He was running and his pale yellow scarf flew out behind him like a superheroes cape would. The way this boy runs, reminds the phantom of an arrow, it’s so streamline and practiced. Then he’s gone and the phantom is left wondering about this boy.  
“Afternoon Drako.” He hears a familiar voice behind him. He turns to see the lady, she’s come for her daily visit.  
Drako…why does that sound familiar? The phantom wonders.  
He’s sure that it’s the comatose boy’s name and not his, but every time the lady says it, it stirs something inside the phantom, a small hint of memory.  
He hates looking at the boy though, that was why he was looking out the window.  
The bandages wrapped around his head. He looks so lifeless, these awful machines -that the phantom only knows are trying to keep him alive.  
This would be a terrible place to die. He thinks to himself.  
If he was going to die, he thought that it would be doing something dangerous. Like sword fighting, or flying to the Bemudian triangle, or being a science experiment of a sort and becoming a magical being. He laughed to himself, where did those ideas come from?  
The lady picks up the comatose boy’s hand. “I should have never let you go.” She’s started to cry. The phantom feels like he should comfort her, but he knows from past experiences, that it won’t work. He’s nothing more than air to the people around him.  
The lady once again says the boys name, and the phantom frowns.  
Drako? The phantom thinks. Why does that sound so familiar?  
He stays where he’s been sitting for awhile now and watches the lady wipe tears from her eyes and tighten her grip on the boy’s hand.  
“Drako, don’t die on me. Please….” She mumbles more words but the phantom tries to ignore them. It’s not the first time she’s said that.  
That name….it’s familiar. This has started to bother the phantom.  
Then something returns to him.  
“…..but I’m not dead…..I’m in front of you….you…can’t see me, can you?”  
He…he was Drako. He was the comatose boy, but what had happened.  
He got up and floated over to the bed to look at the boy, no to look at himself.  
It was like those out of body experiences and it scared him. Was he going to die? What had happened? Again the questions came only to be answered with more questions. He hated it.  
Nothing makes sense!  
He lightly runs his hand over the bandages on the comatose him’s head.  
No movement.  
Was he really was dead….but then… why was he still here? How was his body still alive, yet in a coma? How…..  
With all good time, Drako. A girls voice spoke in his head. Everything you are thinking about will be answered. Just be patient.  
What happened to me? Why am I here? He asks.  
No one replies.


	3. Chapter 1

POV -Arrow

Her alarm woke her, still groggy with sleep she stumbled out of bed. She could hear chatter in the room next to hers.  
Arrow yawned, rubbed sleep from her eyes. “Those two are at it quite early today.” She muttered.  
She weighted the pros and cons of calling in sick or just going to school, despite how tired she was. Not that it might make such a difference, since she was always tired, what little sleep she did manage to get still felt like she’d been up all night. Not even medicine seemed to work, not that it did much for many of the people that lived in this house, however that was another topic that she’d get to later. She figured that putting up with the hellhole of a educational prison called school was better than any nightmare, even with all the taunting and whispering of everyone who passed her by. Growing up in a small part of the city, people knew things about you that you wish they didn’t.  
Hurriedly, she got dressed for school, in the male uniform. Arrow though she was born female considered herself to be neither gender. She tended to wear more male looking clothing because of her lack of Feminine features, and it made her comfortable. She finished getting dressed and threw on some ‘Arrow’ touches to the look, her signature red high top converse and her blue gray hoodie under a jean jacket; her pale yellow scarf with the pom poms on the end completed the look. Arrow checked herself in her body length mirror, which was a gift from an older girl who used to live at the house and claimed herself as presentable. It wasn’t hard for her to pass off as a male student, like said earlier she lacked a feminine looking body. She was short, 5ft 2in, flat chested and had no curves what-so-ever. She’d cut her hair short, just after 6th grade and kept it that way ever since. She was only missing her glasses, as she looked for them, chatter next door turn into a argument, which she could hear through the seemingly paper thin wall.  
“You know this isn’t getting you anywhere! You’ve been at this for…what ten days now, and all you have to show is a dumb drawing of a monkey jumping on a sun!”  
“Ha! I’d like to see you try to write a story, I bet you can’t!”  
“I could!”  
“I don’t see you writing, Daniel, so you have no reason to judge.”  
“Don’t call me that!”  
“Then stop bothering me.”  
“But…… I like reading your stories.”  
Arrow shook her head.  
Lora was an aspiring novelist. She was pretty good at writing in Arrow’s opinion. Though recently she’d been having a hard time writing, maybe it was because she wasn’t reading as much or just didn’t have the motivation to do it. It was at times like this however Lora would call it Writers block, the time in which her imaginary friends wouldn’t talk to her. Reblios, or Daniel, was usually the lucky guy who got to read Lora’s writings and fixed some of the mistakes he caught, Arrow was the one who caught most of the mistakes though.  
“Breakfast, then off to school for both of you.” Alfance’s voice could be heard.  
Arrow sighed lightly and smiled to herself before she stretched. Just typical morning in their household.  
Arrow met the others downstairs after she’d grabbed all her things for school.  
“Good Morning, Arrow.” Alfance said without looking at her as she entered the kitchen. He was making French toast, his long blond hair messily tied back. His broad shoulders hunched over slightly in a tired manure.  
“Morning,Al.” She replied, as she was suddenly wrapped in a hug from behind.  
“Morning, Kitty.”  
“Morning.” Reblios let her go and smiled at her before he went to his chair, his dark hair, hiding his lovely hazel eyes. He wore a baggy t-shirt and shorts instead of his school uniform, his ears and tail twitching in anticipation of getting breakfast. Arrow noticed his arms were newly bandaged again as she took up her spot next to Lora at the table. Before Arrow could say anything, Lora handed Arrow a hair elastic and turned her back to her. Arrow tied Lora’s long fiery red hair up for her.  
“Morning to you too, Lora.” Arrow said.  
“Good Morning.” Lora smiled at Arrow once her hair was up, the girls light blue eyes sparkled with happiness.  
Alfance came to the table with the breakfast foods. Arrow noticed how tired he was, his pale green eyes barely able to stay open.  
They ate in silence, then parted ways. Reb and Arrow to school, Lora to her room and Alfance to work.  
From an outsider's perspective, you’d never see how truly broken this little makeshift family was.  
……………….

POV Drako  
“Afternoon, Nina.” The boy’s voice said.  
Drako's head snapped up. He was here again. Drako climbed to his feet, or rather best a ghost can get to their feet that is and floated over to the two of them.  
"Hello Dear." Aunt Nina replied, she was one of Drako's other daily visitors or rather Drako’s comatose body’s guard- a body guard persay.  
"How is he doing? How are you doing?" The boy asked as Drako moved behind his Aunt, to get a better look at him.  
“Oh you know. Just trying to figure out why I’m here.” He replied to Arrow-he’s learned his name by listening to conversations- even though Arrow couldn’t hear Drako being sarcastic.  
He studied Arrows’ crystal blue eyes, which were watching Nina. For a boy, he was pretty cute. As he hovered behind his Aunt he decided that if he wasn't a Phantom with a Comatose body, he would've asked Arrow out. He shook his head.  
What would Amanda think of him then? He thought but then wondered where that thought had come from. Who was Amanda?  
He half listened to the normal exchanges and questions the two asked every time they met up. Drako could tell Nina liked it when Arrow came. She seemed to brighten up a bit, just as she had when Drako would come home from school. He remembered things like that often, just little things but to him they meant so much more than a memory. It was part of who he was, he was getting to be himself again.  
Arrow stopped mid-sentence and looked right at the spot that Drako was. Arrow frowned and shook his head quickly.  
Wait...could Arrow see him??  
"What is it dear?" Nina asked.  
"I thought...." He trailed off and glanced at Nina and brushed it off. "Nothing……I remember an exam I forgot to study for." Arrow smiled, obviously trying to change the subject. He shifted in his seat.  
Liar Drako raised an eyebrow.  
"That's not good dear. You can study here if you want."  
Always trying to be helpful. Drako smiled and shook his head.  
"You sure?" Arrow asked.  
Nina nodded and smiled sadly. "I used to help Drako all the time."  
"Really?" Arrow seemed intrigued.  
"Yes, Dear. He might've been in one of your classes....if not for the incident." Nina never referred to the ending up at the hospital part as anything other than ‘the incident’. Drako was getting annoyed with that since he wanted to know what happened, but even so he would get glimpses when Arrow and Nina talked. That's how he knew that he had a girlfriend -not that he remembered her name, maybe she was this Amanda he’d remembered - or that his mother had passed away. Nina never talked about Drako's dad though.  
"You said it had something to do with his dad?" Arrow said.  
Nina's demeanour changed suddenly. She seemed to get cold and distant. "How about I go and get us some warm drinks and you start your studying." She got to her feet and left before Arrow could object. Arrow frowned and looked around the room suspiciously and then stared at Drako's comatose body.  
"You better not start moving. Like some undead person." He pulled out his homework and got right at it. “Though, if you did just decide to wake up I think someone really misses you.” Drako heard Arrow mutter. Drako floated over to him and leaned over his shoulder. Arrow shivered but ignored him. Arrow was copying notes down, probably ones that he hadn’t gotten in class.  
But.....Arrow had seen him! Hadn't he?  
Drako moved around Arrow a few times trying to get his attention. He waved his arms around, tried to pat Arrow’s head, which just lead to Arrow sneezing, other than that Arrow’s eyes were glued to the paper. Drako eventually gave up and sat on the ground front of Arrow. Drako stared at the boy.  
Come on. You must have seen me.  
Nina and the head nurse returned, not long after Drako had sat down. Arrow cleaned up his things and said his good byes to the two of them then was gone, just as if he was the spirit instead of Drako.

POV Arrow  
There was no way that this was happening again. That boy…..Drako….there was no way. She stood outside the hospital and looked back at the door she just left from. She sighed. This wasn’t happening again. The last time it had happened she’d helped someone, but another person lost his life. She insisted to herself, that it wasn’t happening and she started on her way home to make supper.  
………  
“Good night.” Lora muttered as Arrow tucked her in.  
Arrow waited to reply until she was at the door and her hand was on the light switch.  
“Night.” Arrow smiled. “Sweet dreams.”  
“Pleasant Nightmares.” Reb said as he ran past the door.  
Lora just rolled over and grumbled. Arrow shook her head and shut the door.  
“Reb, you’re supposed to be in bed.” Arrow said.  
“Awww, can’t I stay up until Alf comes home?”  
Arrow put her hands on her hips, like a mother would who was about to scold her child.  
With Alfance working late, the job of taking care of everyone fell apon her, since she was the next oldest in the house. Reblios and Lora were both old enough to take care of themselves, but even so they still needed supervision….as was the current case with the cat boy.  
“Reb. Bed. You have school in the morning.”  
“So do you.” Reblios retorted, his tail flicked.  
“I’m older. I get to stay up later.” Arrow crossed her arms over her non existent chest.  
“So? You’re only older than me by 3 years.”   
“Reb…” She said with a warning tone.  
He copied her by crossing his arms and using the same tone of voice. “Arrow.”  
“Daniel, bed.”  
Reb’s hairs stood on end as his name was said. “I told you guys not to call me that.” He hissed.  
Arrow stepped aside and pointed to his bedroom. Reb begrudgingly obliged.  
“Night, Arrow.” He said once he got to the door, he looked back at her with his hazel cat like eyes.  
“Night, Kitty.”  
Reb rolled his eyes and went into his room.  
“Finally.” Arrow muttered as she turned to head to her own room. Now she too could go to bed, if sleep was even a possibility. Dread settled into her chest. She tried to take a deep breath but she felt arms wrap around her from behind. She jumped slightly.  
“You’ll be ok.” Reb said, then let go and ran back to his room, shutting his door louder than necessary.  
Arrow shook her head. He’s a smart cookie….at least when he tries.  
She headed to her own room, after she’s turn out all the lights in the house, except the ones that Alfance would need. She sat herself at her desk.  
Reblios was an odd kid, he’d been that way since the day Arrow had met him. It wasn’t just the black cat ears and tail, or the whisker like birthmarks on his face, that made him odd. It was just the way he could sense things, it was like he could read people’s emotions and adapt to them. Somedays, it freaked Arrow out and other days it was a comfort.  
Arrow grabbed the notebook that she’d started to write her reoccurring dream down in, she flipped to an empty page, grabbed a pen and a sticky note and wrote one thing.  
It’s happening again.


	4. Chapter 2

POV Arrow  
Arrow looked out the window as she walked down the hallway to her locker. She let a small smile cross her lips as she looked out at the light grey of the clouds as they let the white flakes of snow dance down to the white covered ground. Some would say that it was still too early for the whiteness to take over, but they lived in north central Alberta. It was always started snowing way earlier than anywhere else, meaning that usually before the 31st of October there would be snow. Arrow wasn’t complaining though. Snow meant that it was getting closer to the end of the year, which meant that soon it would be December. Then she just had to get to June and finally she’d be free of these people, that she’d had to learn to call classmates at this educational hellhole. 

He might've been in one of your classes....if not for the incident Nina’s voice echoed in Arrow’s thoughts. She stopped, her smile faded. Would that mean they would’ve gone to the same school? Did he have people waiting for him here?  
Someone bump into her, moving her away from her thoughts.  
“Watch it, loser.” Said a snobbish voice.  
“Oh, did someone litter?”  
“Hahaha.”  
Arrow glared at the group of girls, before she tried to move away with no success of doing so.  
“Shut up.” She muttered.  
“Did you say something,bitch?” the first one spoke again as she touched Arrow’s shoulder. Arrow went rigid. Arrow swatted the hand away as a familiar voice spoke.  
“Chantelle, enough.”   
The so called ‘leader’ of the group decided to show herself. Arrow turned and couldn’t help but notice, the uniform she wore was a little tight in just the right places, she had tan skin, the slightest hint of makeup and her hair long straight and blonde. This girl was the type that made boys worship her and girls wish they were her.   
Her name, Amanda Garten, Arrow’s ex best friend.   
“We don’t have time to deal with this….” Her brown eyes giving Arrow an ice queen type glare, though if you looked hard enough there was a tiny hint of a sorry but Arrow was pretty sure she was just wishing for that to be there. Then Amanda assumed her role as sheppard and became the herder of her flock of sheep. Arrow watched them go,she wrapped her arms around herself. She glanced out the window for one more time before she went to class instead of her locker, one less confrontation would be better.   
She hated those girls, most of all she hated Amanda. They had once been friends, and then the Ice Princess, backstabbed Arrow and left her alone.  
Arrow took a deep breath.   
Once again her thoughts began to wonder about  
Drako, why she was thinking about him seemed odd to her. Though she hoped beyond hope that he never had met Amanda.  
……………….  
Finally, the freedom from the pointless educational hell. Ok so the educational part wasn’t hell it was more so just the people. All the stares, the whispers, the betrayals and worse of all the loneliness.The kids seemed to care more about social status than about learning and the teachers just wanted to leave so they could get back to their pointless lives that they lived beyond teaching these youngsters, they were mostly there for the money.   
“Ophelia?”  
Arrow stops. There were only a few people who’d ever called her by that name, her dead name. Well really it was only dead to her, because the people who called her that were no longer around, so she’d decided to just go by ‘Arrow’.   
“I thought I told you to stop calling me that.” She said flatly, turning to face the person who had called her.  
“I’m sorry…..” Amanda stepped away from the building, where Arrow hadn’t noticed her standing.   
“What else is new…” Arrow mumbled crossing her arms.   
“Ok look, I know I was an asshole ...but” Amanda sighed. Her usual coldness wasn’t there. Despite that Arrow couldn’t help but balls her hands into fists so tightly that she can feel her short nails dig into her skin. She is tried so hard not to turn around and walk away, trying so hard not to cry. She hates this so much. She couldn’t stand being alone with Amanda after what she did to Arrow. After she’d abandoned the girl, to go and be with people who didn’t even care about her, but only cared about how she looked.  
“What do you want, Amanda?” Arrow stared at the perfect girl in front of her. “I’ve known you long enough to know that you want something. You never talk to me otherwise since....”  
Amanda seem taken aback by the coldness of Arrow’s tone.   
“Ugh, fine.” Amanda rolled her eyes but she mumbled something that Arrow ignored.  
“I have work and I still need to go home, so make it quick.”  
“It’s about your job and…..” Amanda stepped closer to Arrow and whispered. “And your ability.”   
Arrow frowned. “What about it?”   
“Have you seen him?” Amanda asked.   
Arrow looked at her feet. Her ability ...another thing she’d tried to forget ...to pretend that she was normal so that maybe she could make some friends, but no one wants to be friends with the hot headed girl who can talk to spirits.   
“Seen who?”   
“Him.” the desperation in the girls voice caught Arrow off guard. “I just need to know if he’s…..”   
Arrow stepped forward and lightly touched Amanda’s shoulder, to which the other didn’t recoil from.   
“Amanda, who?” Arrow kept her voice steady though she could feel her stomach clenching.   
Please not him  
“Drako.” Amanda looked at Arrow, tears brimming her eyes.   
Arrow’s hand dropped. She went into a brief shut down,but managed not to show any sign of doing so.   
NO NO NO NO…..no Her thoughts screamed.  
“Drako?” she tried to play it off, she wondered how well it was working. “Oh you mean the boy that’s at the hospital?”   
Amanda’s eyes widened. “You’ve seen him!” Her eyes lit up.   
“Amanda, he’s in a coma, he’s not dead.” But Arrow couldn’t help remembering being in the hospital and seeing him. The first spirit in years and it was a boy her age. A boy who she might’ve seen just passing by in the halls at school, one who would’ve never known she existed if not for what happened.It was a selfish thought, but…. Well how could you not notice him floating behind you, the ghostly whisper of his echoed voice- annoying as it was had become a comfort. His aura was of confusion and joy, something Arrow hadn’t felt in a long time.   
“Spirits only come out when someone is dead.”   
So why is he there? His body is still alive, but what made the split Arrow wondered.   
“Oh thank god.” Amanda sighed with relief. Taking Arrow’s comment as that she hadn’t seen the boy.   
“My ability hasn’t worked for years, why would you think it would just start working again?” Arrow asked.   
In truth, it never went away, Arrow had just found ways to ignore them. She’d tried to suppress it after the last time she’d gotten too involved with a spirit. She walked with headphones in, having a constant noise to ignore them. Drako however was fucking persistant.   
Amanda nodded, she gave Arrow a smile. “Thank you.”   
Arrow blinked a response and then the two of them went back to how things had been for years now. As Arrow started to walk away, she felt her chest. She wiped at her eyes, trying to hide the evidence of tears…. It was happening, the one thing she didn’t want to happen was…..they knew each other.   
However, after seeing how worried Amanda seemed about this boy, and despite what had happened between the two girls, Arrow found a new kind of determination.   
And maybe she could help this time.   
………….  
P.O.V Drako  
Drako was curled up at the foot of the bed. He refused to look at his body and here on the floor was the one place in the room he couldn’t see it. He wished he could leave the room but something held him there.   
Nina’s taking her sweet time He frowned at the floor.   
The slowly door opened, which grabbed Drako’s attention, but instead of seeing his aunt he was greeted with the strawberry blonde haired boy. Drako watched the boy, curiosity beginning to over take his loneliness. Arrow checked the room, once he was satisfied with finding no other living beings in the room, minus the comatose body that remainded semi motionless except for the few breaths it took. Arrow stopped just in front of the monitor. Drako moved to stand but that’s when he heard the boy speak.   
“I know you’re watching me.” He said quietly. “I know you do it everyday I’m here too.”  
Drako was a bit taken aback.  
“Arrow, this is stupid.” Arrow mumbled to himself. “There isn’t anyone here.” He took his earbuds out and took a deep breath.   
Drako floated over to the monitor to stand by Arrow.   
“You’re…t-talking to me?” Drako asked.   
Arrow seemed to remain focused on the monitor. “Nevermind this was a stupid idea.”   
He went to move, but Drako reached out and tried to grab the others wrist but he phased through.   
“I- uh don’t know about stupid, but crazy seems more like it.” He frowned at his hand.   
Arrow stopped. “I shouldn’t be doing this.”   
“Then why are you?”   
Arrow turned to face Drako, his eyes seemed to glow briefly a shade of purple that Drako had once known to be his eye colour.   
“Does it look like you’ve got many others to talk to here?” Arrow motioned to the body in the hospital bed. Drako winced slightly, his form becoming less opaque.   
Arrow sighed,his eyes avoiding looking at Drako. “I didn’t mean it like that. I’m rusty with this.”  
“Well I’m new at it so...guess we both need a restart?” Drako laughed lightly.   
He watched Arrow take off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his small nose. Drako could tell that this wasn’t a usual habit of Arrow, but rather one that he’d picked up from someone close to him.   
“I knew it!” The reality of the situation slapping Drako in the face. “You can see me and hear me and-” He floated into the air. He was actually talking to the boy, who’d become a constant in his current timeless life. The one who asked questions and had kept his Aunt company on the good days and the bad.  
He caught the smallest hint of a smile that crossed Arrow’s face.   
“Don’t go telling all your ghost buddies though, ok? I’ve had enough of your kind to last me a life time.”  
Drako went back to hovering just above the ground and made a gesture of his lips being sealed to Arrow as he smiled at him.  
Arrow rolled his eyes and then went to the small window. Drako followed him. He watched as Arrow folded his glasses and tucked them over the neck of his pale coloured shirt.   
“Ok look,” And he continued without letting Drako say anything, “I’m only doing this because someone asked me to check on you and I want to know why you’re bothering me. Like what the hell do you want?” Arrow gave Drako a sad look. “ Your kind only shows up if they need something, that’s always the deal with you, so tell me…..” Drako went to open his mouth but Arrow continued, he held up a hand to indicate no interrupting. “ Nevermind let me guess..”  
Arrow stared out the window he began listing a bunch of reasons that Drako could be bugging him, but Drako had no interest in hearing these theories of why he was here.  
Arrow’s question was weighing down on his non pulsing heart.  
What the hell do you want?   
He knew that phantoms or ghosts- as majority of the living said- generally were stuck in the world in between life and death, existing in the living world but not being able to interact with anything. Unfinished business is usually want kept them there ...except poltergeists or others in that kind of ‘evil’ spirits. They just liked to fuck with the living or get revenge.   
What did Drako want? Why was he here? Why couldn’t he remember?   
Drako was startled back, as Arrow snapped his fingers.   
“Earth to who I suppose is the spirit of the comatose boy.”   
“What?”  
“Ugh, You weren’t listening to me were you!” Arrow glared at Drako crossed his arms over his chest.   
“No I was.” Drako waved his hands in front of him and stared at Arrow wide eyed.   
“Uhhuh.” Arrow raised an eyebrow and put a hand on his hip.  
If he still had the ability to blush, Drako knew that he definitely would be so red that not even a comparison to a fruit or vegetable would be needed. He focused at looking out the window. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Arrow could see him. Arrow could SEE HIM!   
“I’m sorry, it’s…..alot to take in.”   
Arrow’s annoyance seemed to instantly vanish and he sat down in front of the window. Arrow’s whole demiter changed in an instant as if he knew that he wasn’t dealing with situations like he had in the past.   
“Sorry…..I just thought….well um.” Arrow sighed and glanced at the floor as he rubbed his wrists. “I’m not the greatest at….peopleing.”   
“I’m not a very good ghost.” Drako shrugged, sinking down beside the other.   
Arrow laughed. “That’s a first hearing that one.”  
“I’m not the first?”   
Arrow shook his head. “I used to be swarmed by your kind. Always asking me to talk to people I didn’t know ...trying to get me to do something for them.”   
Drako thought about how awful that would be. “Um...Arrow right?”   
“Yeah.” Arrow looked surprised, then gave a small smile and looked at his shoes as he began to figit with the dirty white laces. “Guess you do listen to something.”   
“Only the important stuff.” Drako smiled. “Like how you asked what I wanted….”   
Arrow frowned,bringing his knees to his chest. “Yeah, they always listen to that part. So what’s your deal?”   
“Nothing. I don’t know…why I’m here. I guess if it needs to be something-” Arrow tried to interject but Drako smiled and continued. “I just want a friend.Someone who can help me figure all this out.”  
Arrow held out his hand. “I’m Arrow Wind, and I can definitely help figure this out.”   
Drako put his hand out as well but when he tried to shake it he just phased through Arrow, but he tried not to let that bother him. “Drako Blade. Nice to meet you.”  
……..  
POV Arrow  
That wasn’t something she figured would happen.   
A...friend. Guess that’s something we both need.   
“So um….” Drako got to his feet. “What now?”  
Arrow shrugged. It had been so long since she’d had an actual friend...or at least someone to call that.   
“It’s been long time since I had friends, sorry if I’m a bit rusty.” She smiled sadly as her gaze went back to the floor. It was just nice to have someone to sit next to again.   
“I don’t even remember if I had friends, I mean Nina and you talk alot about me and other things, but I don’t remember half the people she is talking about. Like the names might ring a bell but I can’t recall them. So we both can be rusty.” He chuckled.   
Arrow glanced at him, Drako had his head rested against the wall and his eyes were closed, it looked like he might be asleep, except that his mouth was moving, a continuous stream of words escaped his lips.   
You have to help him remember. A familiar voice said in her thoughts.   
Arrow sat up suddenly, she quickly scanned the room. This earned her a strange look from the phantom boy.   
YOU! What the hell do you want!?  
Thought you’d forgotten about me? I told you what I want. So help him.   
Why should I listen to you?  
Am I ever wrong?

What’s wrong?” Drako asked.   
“Just thought I heard someone.”  
“You mean besides me talking?”   
“Yeah, I’m probably just getting tired.”   
“You can go if u need to.”   
“No, I can listen to u babble a bit more.”   
And that she did. All the way until she fell asleep with Drako beside her and was found by the head nurse and a resident of the hospital.


	5. Chapter 3

POV Arrow  
It had been a week now.   
She’d gotten used to the new routine.   
Wake up, deal with the people she lived with, go to school then sneak away to work and hang out with Nina for awhile, eventually getting to visit with Drako.   
She learned that he could recall things, but only a small amount.   
This was unusual, something new to her. Most of the phantoms she’d spoken to in the past at least knew who had killed them or why they were there, unless they’d been around for awhile, but she’d never met one like Drako.   
He was something new. His body was still alive, despite the machines doing a lot of the work for him now a days, but still Nina had refused to give the order to ‘pull the plug’.   
So how was it that he was a phantom? Nothing made sense about that boy, but Arrow’s curiosity won out over everything else.   
The stupid voice in her head- one that clearly wasn’t hers- had said that Arrow needed to help Drako remember, but what she needed to help him remember remained a mystery.   
“Hey, Arrow?” Drako was an inch away from her face, obviously trying to get her attention.   
“Uh y-yeah?” She knew that trying to push him away wouldn’t work.   
“You were spacing out.” He backed off, once again standing in front of her. “What are you thinking about?”   
She stared at him. All the spirits she’d seen seemed to have a shade, white,grey or black. She didn’t understand why this was or what it was for, but the white typically seemed to be for children, and black for the malicious.   
Drako’s was a light purple, almost white.   
Now that she was looking at him, she noticed that he was slouched as he began to pace.  
A beanpole or a twig was the best way to describe him, muscles did not seem to be present, but then again he was wearing layered clothing, probably what he’d worn before he’d come here, His hair was unkempt and covered his eyes. Arrow guessed that he’d dyed it, she could tell if she looked at his body, but that was a bit ...well his body looked way different front the version of Drako in front of her. The darker roots were still present, but all the machines messed with how she saw him. Arrow wondered if she was seeing a past version of Drako, one where he’d been healthier and…..it still seemed weird to her.   
“Earth to Arrow, come in Arrow.” He stopped pacing. He’d covered his mouth in his hand to make it sound like he was talking through a speaker.   
Arrow could help but laugh lightly. “Sorry.”  
Drako finally sat on the ground in front of her. “You ok?”  
She blushed lightly. “Y-yeah, I’m fine.“ She averted her gaze.  
“Aw come on, don’t shut me out.”   
“I’m not, just thinking.” She glanced at him.  
“About what?”   
Arrow cleared her throat. “Well, um.. about how u don’t remember things or can only recall a select amount of memories. What triggers u to remember? That sort of thing.”   
Drako shrugged. “If I knew, I don’t think I’d be here talking to you.”   
He tapped his lips with a finger. “Though, it feels like something is stopping me.”   
Drako looked at Arrow and smiled.   
“Stopping you?” She asked.  
“Yeah like..um…” He looked around and then pointed at the monitor. “Like that. You see how it’s keeping beat? Sometimes when I think about how I got here it flatlines. Or when Aunty mentions Dad.” Drako’s brows furrowed. “It’s like the thing that is stopping me, is in my….um...amnesia.”  
“That doesn’t sound like a good thing, but why are you only telling me this now?”   
“I just thought about it.” he shrugged.  
Arrow sighed and pulled out a notebook and wrote this down.   
“What are you doing?” Drako asked leaning over her shoulder to look at the notes.  
Arrow glanced over at him, her nose would’ve touched his at this point if only he’d been a living being.  
“Notes. I-i’m taking notes.”  
“Why?” Drako tilted his head.   
“So I can look up stuff at home, just ‘cause I can talk to you doesn’t mean I’m all knowing in this kind of thing.”  
Drako laughed. A small smile spread across Arrow’s lips. She liked his laugh.   
Her phone started buzzing. She put her stuff away, and stood to leave. “I gotta get home, it’s my night to make supper.”   
Drako smiled sadly. “I wish I could come with you, but alas..”  
“Yeah, maybe when you’re all better. I’ll make you something.”  
“Spaghetti?”   
“Haha, sure. See you tomorrow, ya dumby.”   
…….  
POV Drako  
He sat and watched the other leave. He curled up on the floor under the window.   
“Guess it’s just me and you again.” He mumbled to the only ‘living’ thing in the room.He closed his eyes..   
“What is wrong with me?” He sighed.  
He heard the door open.   
“Ar-” He opened his eyes and sadly was not met with his friend.   
Instead, it was one of the two that had come in the night that Arrow had fallen asleep in the room. This boy was younger than Drako by a few years, he had short brown hair,but long bits that covered his same coloured eyes. The most noticeable thing about this boy was- besides his large clothes and pale complexion- was that he was in a wheelchair.   
Drako uncurled himself and got to his feet, making his way over to the boy. He was curious to know why he was here. Drako watched as the boy wheeled his way over to the bed and left a piece of paper there. He looked around quickly before wheeling out of the room and closing the door. Drako went over to the bed and looked at the paper. 

‘Hi,   
My name is Macky Leaf and I want to help you two.   
I know a little bit about what Arrow is. Like how they can see and talk to ghosts- sorry spirits.   
If you’re reading this, Drako, could you send them to me?   
Please, you two are in danger. ‘ 

Drako tried to pick up the paper but it disappeared in his hands. “What the-”   
Danger? He thought, as he looked at his unconscious body.  
Remember what happened, but don’t get attached. The girls voice that had spoken to him returned.   
What do you mean!?  
And just like before she was gone.   
Remember what!? Attached to who???   
……  
POV Arrow   
Arrow stared blankly at the boiling water, she watched the bubbles slowly rise from the bottom of the pot.   
She mentally mauled over all the things that she knew about Drako. She didn’t want to admit it but he technically shouldn’t even be ‘alive’. His current existence was a miracle of sorts. The fact that his body was still alive, without his spirit there was- Arrow felt someone at her side. She looked over to see...she shook her head and blinked a few times.   
No that’s not Drako. It’s impossible for him to leave the hospital.   
“Would you like me to finish dinner?” She recognized the soft nasally voice.  
“Alfance? What are you doing home?” Arrow moved to go grab the pasta noodles. Her head still not entirely clear.  
“I got off early today.” He took the pasta from Arrow. “I’ll finish. I’ve not gotten to make supper recently.”   
“You sure?” She stared at him as he put the noodles into the boiled water.  
“Yes, Air. Besides, you seem to want to be doing something else anyway. Got a big project for school coming up?”   
“Something like that.” She smiled slightly at him.   
He shook his head and motioned with his head for her to get out of the kitchen. She nodded and headed for her room to get her laptop.   
……..  
This was different.   
It wasn’t a repeating memory, not that awful nightmare that plagued her night after night.   
She was in a field.   
“Where am I?”She asked. As if answering her a little grey eared rabbit poked his head out of the grass. He looked at her and Arrow immediately followed him, despite her better judgement.   
Why did she follow him? His eyes were purple, just like a certain Phantom she knew.   
Now if you think this sounds familiar like some fairytale about a girl who falls down a rabbit hole following a white rabbit with a clock, you’re only half right. This rabbit instead of leading her to a rabbithole led her to a table that was layden with everything that would make a small child happy to have a tea party. Cups and pastry trays were haphazardly placed, so much so that Arrow was confused as to how they stayed standing perfectly where they were.   
“Wow.” She said as she approached the table,the rabbit slowed down so that he kept in time with her steps.   
“Welcome.” A woman spoke. Arrow quickly spun and was face to face with a fair skinned maiden, her long curly black hair framed her face. This woman smiled, her painted dark red lips parting to show her pearly white teeth.   
Arrow could barely keep her eyes away from looking at this woman. She was beautiful, just like how the night sky was when the full moon is shining down and the stars are twinkling. Her entire outfit was a midnight black, accented with a scarlet red.   
“Thank you?” Arrow finally was able to tear her eyes away.   
“Please come and sit. We have quite a bit to discuss and a short window to do so.” The woman guided her to a chair to the right of the head of the table. They both sat and a silence hung in the air between them.   
“Who are you?” Arrow asked after what seemed like a few minutes.   
“I’m here to help. That’s all that you need to know.” Said the woman.   
“Ok...so where are we?” She figured she’d get an answer eventually.   
“Why dear, you’re dreaming. This is but a space in your subconscious.”  
“No, this can’t be a dream, I don’t have those… at least not nice ones like this.”  
“You did.” The woman waved her hand and the air shifted slightly. Arrow watched as there were images of her and her brother playing swords with tree branches that they’d found in the woods. She felt her chest tighten.   
“No that’s not real, this isn’t real. He’s dead.” Arrow stood up.   
“You’re half right. You’ve blocked out these kinds of thoughts because of the guilt that eats at your soul.” The woman snapped her fingers and the images disappeared air. “You couldn’t have saved him. Sadly, it was his time to go, his life line was cut the moment that man with the gun walked into that store.”  
“You’re lying. He was so young. Why is it that I get to live and he doesn’t?”   
“I don’t have the answer, child. I can only show people what they’ve seen with their own eyes. I help them with their problems, by casting dreams. You, my dear, are unique in so many ways, but we have little time between now and when you wake. So please-”  
“What do you want from me?” Arrow glared at the woman.   
“I only wish for you to have sweet dreams.”  
“I think I’m fine with what I get.” She crossed her arms.  
The woman signed and stepped towards Arrow. “Arrow listen to me.”  
“How-”  
“No.” The woman pointed her finger at Arrow. Arrow tried to continue speaking but her voice was gone.   
“As time isn’t on our side, I need you to stop questioning this and listen to me. You need to go talk to Macky, he’s a resident at the hospital that you work at. He can help you with your ability to see the spirits of the dead and forgotten. Take the phantom with you.” She lowered her hand.   
“Here.” The woman gave Arrow a photograph. “The past needs to be revisited to help figure out the way.”   
“What-”  
“Our time is up.” The woman smiled, she walked around the table and poured herself a cup of tea. “We shall meet again, soon I hope.” 

Arrow gasped as she sat up suddenly. “What the-”   
She looked around, she was in the living room, her laptop sitting on her lap.  
“Oh hey.” Alfance wandered into the room with two mugs in his hand. “You looked so peaceful so I didn’t want to disturb you.”   
He set the mugs on the coffee table in front of them. Arrow closed her laptop and set it on the ground. She curled her feet under her and leaned on the arm of the couch, to make room for Alfance to sit down.   
“Moved Reb I see.”   
Alfance chuckled as he sat down.  
“What time is it?” Arrow asked.   
She was still confused about the dream she’d just had there was no way it was real.   
“About 6 am.” Alfance smiled at her. “You slept through the whole night.”  
“Oh…” She got to her feet and stretched,for once she actually felt rested. She took the mug closest to her, taking a small drink.   
“Is this yours?” Arrow turned to see Al holding out something to her.   
She took it, and looked at it.   
Maybe it wasn’t a dream.   
“Yeah, I found it while looking through my boxes of junk. I was trying to find out who they were.”  
She looked at the photograph.   
Two people smiled back at her, a man and a woman. The woman had a scarf that looked like Arrow’s wrapped around her neck, her hair was short and a coppery colour. Her eyes were mismatched, one green, one blue. Freckles dusted her cheeks, she had dimples that Arrow assumed you wouldn’t see if she wasn’t smiling. She was shorter than the man next to her who was smiling too. He had choppy blonde hair, one long piece in the front was braided. Arrow noticed that this man had the same coloured eyes as her.   
She wondered who they were, who was that woman that had visited her. She felt like she’d found a missing key to her life.   
“Uh, I didn’t mean to make you cry.” Al held up a kleenex to her. “I’m just glad you finally got some rest.”  
Arrow took the kleenex. “Thanks, I’m going to shower.”   
“Ok, you want me to-”  
“No, I’m ok. I have to get to the library before school, I’ll get something on the way.” She wiped at her eyes, she glanced at Alfance before she left the room. He was shaking his head. 

POV Drako  
Drako waited all day for Arrow but he never showed up.


End file.
